Basilisk
Basilisk (バジリスク, Bajirisuku) is a recurring demon. History In European bestiaries and legends, a basilisk is a legendary reptile reputed to be king of serpents and said to have the power to cause death with a single glance. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan *Megami Tensei II: Kaijuu Clan, Boss *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Majuu Clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Kaijuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Jaryuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Jaryuu Clan (Field Map Boss) *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Jaryuu Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter: Jaryuu Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Evil Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Drake Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Jaryuu Clan *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Ryuuoh Clan *Majin Tensei II: Jaryuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Jaryuu Clan *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Frost Order *Devil Children Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor: Dragon Race *Devil Survivor 2: Dragon Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Jaryuu Clan Profile ''Megami Tensei II A Basilisk serves as a optional boss found in Ginza. ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Basilisk appears as a boss in Holytown. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' Basilisk appears as a boss in the Case File Cursed House. Where it is disguised as a chicken that has been breathing poisonous air into a home and plans on living there until he is defeated by Raidou. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Gallery KWBasilisk.jpg|Basilisk in Shin Megami Tensei Basilisk2.GIF|Basilisk from Megami Tensei Basilisk Megaten 2.GIF|Basilisk as it appears in Megami Tensei II Basilisk.GIF|Basilisk in Kyūyaku Megami Tensei Basilisk6.PNG|Basilisk's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Basilisk If.GIF|Basilisk as it appears in Shin Megami Tensei: if... Basilisk.PNG|Basilisk in Giten Megami Tensei Basilisk 03.jpg|Basilisk in in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Basilisk3.PNG|Basilisk in Majin Tensei Basilisk4.PNG|Basilisk in Majin Tensei II Basilisk LB3.PNG|Basilisk as it appears in Last Bible III Basilisk.jpg|Basilisk as seen in Devil Children. Basilisk.gif|Sprite of Basilisk from DemiKids BasiliskDS.PNG|Basilisk in Devil Survivor. Devil Survivor 2 (USA)_57_16052.png|Basilisk as seen in Devil Survivor 2 Basilisk Card Summoner.GIF|Basilisk in Card Summoner Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Jaryuu Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:European Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Evil Dragon Race Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Dragon Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Bosses Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Frost Order Category:Kaijuu Clan Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Ryuuou Clan Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Megami Tensei Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Demons